Reluctant No More
by Tibricel Tibby
Summary: Avery had battled her past, coming out with only minimal scratches and she had beaten back Death by shaking off her mortal life with the help of the man she loves, but Death takes many forms. With the Wolves of La Push at there door what will become of Avery and Bella's unborn children? Breaking Dawn - The conclusion to Brooklyn Knight's - Life of A Reluctant Mate - Jasper/OC
1. 1:1 Avery's Resolve

AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ...

This is the place holder for the conclusion of 'Life of a Reluctant Mate' by Brooklyn Knight.' Miss knight decided that she would be unable to finished her wonderful story which is unfortunate. Below I have added a link to the first part of her story, but as I said she decided that she would be discontinuing it. I have read and truly enjoyed the story and spoke with miss Knight and asked that if she did not mind if I might try and finish the story for her.

Crrently the story was just prior to the birth of Renesmee in Breaking Dawn. I will not spoil the build up for you but much is different from the original Twilight story. Below I have included the synopsis of Miss Knights story and a link to it so that you can read it first before you read the conclusion that I will be publishing here in the story "Reluctant no More".

I hope you will add this to your updates, I will be updating this once the story begins to be published. I will warn you that I do not intend to publish it until the end of the year. I have two story's I'm working on as active projects so I do not wish to put to much pressure on myself with three.

Sincerely -Tibricel Tibby

.

.

**Life of A Reluctant Mate**

by _Brooklyn Knight_

/s/8381156/1/Life-of-A-Reluctant-Mate

When Avery Carter moved to Forks Washington she never expected everything to change so quickly. Maybe it was the house she moved into or the fact the she befriended Bella Swan, either way there was something in those first months that set off a chain of events that would eventually lead her to the biggest turning point of her life. This is her story as a reluctant mate... Jasper/OC

.

.

**Reluctant No More**

by _Tibricel Tibby_

Based and Inspired by

_Brooklyn Knight's_

_Life of A Reluctant Mate_

Avery had battled her past, coming out with only minimal scratches and she had beaten back Death by shaking off her mortal life with the help of the man she loves, but Death takes many forms. In the new iteration the Wolves of La Push have set there sights on both her and her best friends unborn children. Even with the help of Jakes renegade wolf pack and the Cullen's clan will it be enough to stave off what is to come? Or will the shadow that seems to have been following her all her light finally Break through and shine though?

Find out in 2015, in Reluctant No More the conclusion to Brooklyn Knight's 'Life of a Reluctant Mate'


	2. Resolved

So just a little update her and a shout out for assistant. I am in need of a Beta. But before you volunteer please finish reading this message.

I need someone that is really going to help me with the story not just read it and tell me it sounds good.

I need someone that I can bounce ideas off of, that really wanted to help develop the story and see it to its conclusion.

I need someone that it good at catching my flub ups in grammar. I do try to fix my own mistakes but I will mess up and miss then from time to time.

I need someone that does not mind using email as I HATE FFnet's DocX crap that it just a pain in the bum.

I need someone that can edit and proof read my Word Doc's ether through email or through Word Online.

So that's that. If you are interested and would like to give it a go please PM me.

I hope I have not made any of you very mad but i just wanted to be clear on whats happening and for those that have read this far through my tirade of 'what I need' I will give you a slight preview of the first part of the story. I look forward to hearing from you and please do not feel bad if I don't get picked.

* * *

**No monetary compensation was received for this production.**

* * *

Reluctant No More - Preview

(Please don't be to harsh this is unbeta'ed and unedited. No flames but constructive criticism is always welcome.)

The sun, enemy of vampires, or in this case one half witch-vampires that was trying to sleep. Though the last week had been hectic Bella's pregnancy was progressing at a greatly accelerated rate but after the introduction of blood to her diet she was looking much better then before. The same was true for Avery, but there had been more regaling with her on Jaspers end. While she did not loose physical definition her mode was changing rapidly long with her sleeping patters.

Prior to the starting to show she had only slept maybe 7 to 10 hours a week, most of which was done in cat naps here and there. But the past week had changed that, she was sleeping more and more, and finding herself out of energy often. This in turn worried Jasper in to fretting like mother hen, and annoy the half witch-vampire.

However Avery's husband was not the current cause of her ire. No that feat belonged the vampires enemy the sun. Even the embrace of her vampire husband would cold not stop her waking, but there was something else wrong.

Avery was up in an instant, completely ignoring the bewildered and concerned look from Jasper and he followed just as she made a bee line for the bath room and promptly emptied her stomach.

Jasper could do nothing but hold her hair back and comfort her during her prostration before the porcelain thrown. It was only a small moment before Avery righted her self to look in the darkening eyes of her lover and him to her cerulean blues.

"I'm starting to wonder if this is a good idea, you know." Jasper could only grin as she knelt and wrapped his arms around her.

"Women have been having children since the beginning of time darlin. This is just one of the things you have to deal with." Avery promptly gave him the look only a wife could give a husband. The empath couldn't help but notice her mood shift letting anxious feelings.

"But I am the first Witch-Vampire hybrid to have a child." To that even Jasper didn't have a rebuff other to kiss his wife on the forehead. Her mood changing to one that calm and happier. There moment was then interrupted as a large crash was heard from below, followed by a chorus of voices.

"Your got to be fucking kidding me." Was Emmitt's reply, follow swiftly by Esma's scolding of him for the profanity.

Both Jasper and Avery looked to each other and she helped her up.

"I thinks we should go down stairs and see what's happening, nothing bad I hope." Jasper nodded his agreement. As he followed his wife, what went unsaid was the amount of joy he was feeling from two people in particular, and the over flowing humor rolling off Emmitt.


End file.
